L'amour vient de la mer
by ajsky
Summary: Quand le prince Roxas est capturé par des pirates, il peut s'en passer des choses!
1. Chapter 1

Titre : L'amour vient de la mer

Auteur : ajsky

Résumé : Quand le prince Roxas est capturé par des pirates…

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix. Heureusement pour eux, d'ailleurs, sinon certains souffriraient…

Pairings : mystère, je vous laisse découvrir…

Warning : relation homosexuelle, les homophobes, c'est la petite croix rouge en haut à droite.

Note : ce chapitre peut être considéré comme le prologue.

* * *

><p>- Ventus !<p>

Un adolescent blond parcourait tout le palais à la recherche du dénommé Ventus. Les serviteurs et les gardes le regardaient passer en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le prince Roxas cherchait désespérément son petit frère, une vraie tête brûlée dont le passe-temps favori était de faire tourner son entourage en bourrique. Vraiment, où était encore passé ce petit diable ?

Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, il manqua de se cogner contre une jeune fille blonde. Celle-ci portait une robe en soie rose pâle brodée, un collier de perles nacrées pendait à son cou. Elle tenait un livre serré contre son cœur et elle était accompagnée d'un jeune homme, entièrement vêtu de noir, aux cheveux roses et aux yeux d'un bleu perçant. Marluxia, son garde du corps.

- Ah Naminé ! Aurais-tu vu Ventus par le plus grand des hasards ? demanda Roxas.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier, répondit la jeune fille avant de l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures. Par pitié Roxas, cesse donc de courir ainsi dans les couloirs. Tu transpires et tu es tout débraillé. Ce n'est pas digne d'un prince. Mon Dieu, tu es impossible mon frère ! Et je ne parle pas de Ventus, il est pire que toi !

Le blond soupira. D'ici peu, sa sœur lui ferait son discours sur le protocole et les règles qu'un prince se doit de respecter et il ne tenait absolument pas à l'entendre. Il laissa Naminé réajuster sa veste avant de lui adresser un rapide « Je dois te laisser » et de repartir en courant.

- Que dois-je faire, Mademoiselle ? fit Marluxia dès qu'il fut sûr que Roxas ne pourrait pas l'entendre. Le rattraper et vous le ramener ?

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Marluxia, mais merci, sourit la jeune fille puis elle poussa un soupir : Mon frère est une tête de mule, il est incapable de se contrôler. Sans parler de son cadet qui est encore pire, il ne peut pas tenir en place. Allons-y, Sa Majesté veut me voir, ajouta-t-elle en appuyant sur le « Majesté. »

Pendant ce temps, Roxas continuait à déambuler dans tout le château jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans les jardins. Il passa devant la chapelle où le prêtre Xemnas devait encore être en train d'adresser une prière à Dieu. Xemnas semblait totalement fanatique mais il était un fervent serviteur de Dieu, bien évidemment, mais aussi du roi. Cette raison lui avait permis de garder son poste bien qu'il soit très difficile de le comprendre. Pour Roxas, il était tout simplement fou.

Le regard du prince s'arrêta sur les roses blanches, les fleurs préférées de Naminé. Un seul rosier dans tout le jardin faisait des roses blanches et tout était mis en œuvre pour le préserver. C'était Marluxia qui s'occupait de la plante. A l'origine, le garde du corps de l'aînée des enfants héritiers était un jardinier. Le meilleur pour être exact. Il s'occupait des fleurs avec beaucoup de délicatesse, comme s'il s'agissait d'êtres humains. Ventus et Roxas juraient l'avoir vu parler aux plantes. Marluxia était devenu le protecteur de Naminé après lui avoir sauvé la vie, quelques années auparavant, un jour où le château fut attaqué par l'armée d'un traître nommé Sephiroth. La petite princesse alors âgée de dix ans jouait à cache-cache avec ses jeunes frères et elle s'était réfugiée dans les jardins pour échapper à Roxas. Le jeune homme, qui n'avait que treize ans à l'époque, l'observait du coin de l'œil tout en s'occupant du rosier blanc. Tout à coup, un groupe d'hommes armés était apparu dans son champ de vision. Ils s'approchaient de la fillette, les épées sorties de leur fourreau. Naminé avait crié alors qu'une lame s'abattait sur elle. L'arme n'avait jamais atteint sa cible, Marluxia l'avait stoppé avec un râteau qui traînait avant de se débarrasser des agresseurs à l'aide de quelques coups bien placés. L'adolescent maîtrisait les arts martiaux à la perfection et ceux-ci lui servaient pour la première fois. Tandis que les traîtres s'enfuyaient, Marluxia s'était penché vers Naminé qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Il lui avait tendu une main que la petite s'était empressée d'attraper. Depuis ce jour, ils ne se quittaient plus. Le jeune homme avait dû abandonner son rôle de jardinier pour protéger la princesse mais continuait à s'occuper du rosier blanc. Il l'avait montré à Naminé un jour et elle l'avait tout de suite adoré, tant et si bien qu'elle allait voir la plante chaque jour.

Roxas soupira. Il ne comprenait pas ce que sa sœur trouvait à ce rosier. Reprenant sa course, il se dirigea vers le palais lorsqu'une voix qu'il connaissait bien l'apostropha :

- Roxas ! Regarde !

Le blond leva les yeux vers son petit frère… qui se trouvait au bord d'une fenêtre du troisième étage, prêt à sauter ! Il avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le dos. Des ailes ? Comprenant ce que son frère s'apprêtait à faire, Roxas ordonna :

- Ventus ! Descend de là tout de suite !

- D'accord ! répondit le plus jeune.

Et il sauta. Roxas se positionna pour le rattraper mais la soudaine différence de poids – passant de zéro à une quarantaine de kilos – le fit s'écrouler. Ventus lui était littéralement tombé dessus !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, maugréa l'aîné en grimaçant. Quand je te disais de descendre, cela signifiait de le faire par l'autre côté !

- Mais ce n'est pas drôle comme ça ! geignit Ventus.

- Peut-être mais c'est ainsi, pas autrement. Oh, ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu es couvert de poussière ! Où es-tu encore allé trainer ?

- Bah par terre ! répondit le plus jeune comme si c'était une évidence.

Roxas se releva tant bien que mal avant de tirer son frère dans les couloirs du château pour le mener à sa chambre. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus mi-longs les attendait devant la porte des appartements de Ventus.

- Prince Ventus ! Enfin vous voilà ! Je vous ai cherché partout !

- Excusez-le, Aqua, répondit Roxas à la place du cadet. Il tenait absolument à aller jouer dans les jardins, ajouta-t-il, empêchant Ventus d'avouer qu'il avait sauté du haut d'une fenêtre – il ne voulait avoir droit à une autre scène de mère-poule d'Aqua.

- Je vois ça, soupira-t-elle. Vous êtes couverts de poussière. Tous les deux, précisa-t-elle. Le roi souhaite vous voir. Il est préférable que vous preniez une douche. Allons, prince Ventus, venez, il est temps d'aller vous laver.

- Non ! cria le plus jeune des deux frères en s'accrochant à Roxas de toutes ses forces.

- Oh mais que vois-je, intervint un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns hérissés et aux jolis yeux bleus, notre petit fugueur est de retour ! Ah, bonjour, prince Roxas !

- Terra, le réprimanda Aqua, tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de respect envers le prince.

- Oui, oui, lâcha machinalement le garçon. Viens par ici, toi, fit-il avant d'attraper Ventus par la veste et de le tirer dans la chambre sous le regard amusé de Roxas et celui exaspéré d'Aqua.

Le blond se dirigea vers sa chambre après avoir salué la jeune femme une dernière fois. Il était content que son frère soit entouré de personnes aussi attentionnées qu'Aqua et Terra. Les deux jeunes gens allaient bientôt avoir dix-huit ans et ils étaient auprès de Ventus depuis toujours. Aqua avait remplacé la mère du petit prince bien qu'elle n'eut que quelques années de plus que lui tandis que Terra était davantage son confident et meilleur ami. Un peu comme un grand frère en fait. Il entraînait Ventus à l'épée, lui permettait de faire le mur et le cachait lorsqu'Aqua le cherchait pour quelque chose de pénible mais il savait s'arrêter lorsqu'il le fallait. Ils étaient les protecteurs de Ventus, comme Naminé avait Marluxia et comme Roxas…

- Prince Roxas ! fit une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Il se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci avait quelques livres dans les bras et le regardait d'un air las.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Zexion ? demanda Roxas.

- Serais-ce trop vous demander de ne pas vous salir à chaque fois que vous sortez ? répliqua ce dernier.

Le blond ne répondit pas il l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Tandis que Zexion posait les livres sur le bureau verni – après tout, c'était ce que Roxas allait devoir lire lors de son prochain devoir – le prince se laissa tomber sur le premier siège venu, en l'occurrence dans un grand fauteuil en velours bordeaux.

- Il serait peut être bon que vous vous changiez, suggéra Zexion en ouvrant les portes de l'armoire du prince. Je ne suis pas sûr que le roi soit très content de vous voir couvert de poussière.

- Oh, fit Roxas d'un air blasé, je ne sais pas quoi mettre. Tu peux choisir pour moi ? S'il te plaît… ajouta-t-il en faisant de grands yeux suppliants.

Zexion soupira mais il obtempéra. Roxas adorait le voir chercher la tenue qui serait parfaite. Et il savait que le jeune homme ne se tromperait pas, Zexion avait un talent inégalable pour trouver les meilleurs ensembles. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, le prince s'était changé et arborait maintenant une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon blanc, des bottes noires et une veste en velours léger bleu ciel.

- Ouah… s'extasia Roxas en s'admirant dans le miroir pour la cinquantième fois tandis que le « styliste » levait les yeux au ciel.

Zexion était une perle rare. Il était le meilleur à l'épée, alliant vitesse, souplesse, agilité et ruse. Roxas ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais battu bien qu'il soit très doué. Zexion n'avait pas uniquement de grandes aptitudes physiques, il était aussi très intelligent. Il était d'ailleurs le professeur de Roxas au grand dam de celui-ci : il ne pouvait rater les cours sous aucun prétexte. Heureusement, le prince apprenait vite aussi ses heures de cours étaient limitées, il n'en avait pas tous les jours. De même, Zexion ne lui apprenait pas les règles du protocole à ses yeux, cela ne servait à rien, le protocole n'était qu'une façon de se cacher derrière un masque. Il valait mieux être naturel. Et ce n'était pas le roi qui allait y redire quelque chose puisque lui-même ne respectait pas le protocole. Cela arrangeait bien Roxas qui n'aimait pas beaucoup les règles et qui se plaisait à en enfreindre certaines sous la surveillance de son protecteur. Zexion était aussi d'une loyauté à toutes épreuves. Il lui était déjà arrivé de refuser des propositions de mariage pour rester aux côtés de Roxas. Pourtant, certaines prétendantes étaient magnifiques et le prince s'en voulait parfois d'empêcher Zexion de vivre sa vie sans se soucier de la sécurité d'un autre. En réalité, la protection de Roxas n'était pas la seule raison qui poussait le jeune homme à refuser de se marier. Il était encore mineur mais ayant abandonné sa famille pour protéger l'un des héritiers, il estimait qu'il était le seul en droit de décider de sa vie. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si son père n'avait pas d'autre héritier qui pourrait lui donner des petits-enfants. Roxas connaissait cette deuxième raison et il la comprenait parfaitement, ayant lui aussi des propositions de mariage qu'il s'acharnait à refuser. Quelque part, l'idée de s'engager avec une inconnue lui faisait peur et, parfois, Zexion trouvait le prince en pleine crise d'angoisse. Roxas ne se calmait que dans les bras de son protecteur et meilleur ami. Oui, son meilleur ami… La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Roxas devait avoir cinq ans et Zexion un peu plus de six. Roxas se souvenait que la première fois qu'il avait vu celui qui allait devenir son protecteur, il s'était perdu dans les yeux bleus de ce dernier. C'était d'ailleurs son premier souvenir. Il ne se rappelait pas des premières années de sa vie, sa mémoire commençait à ce jour… et dans l'intensité de deux prunelles azures !

- Prince ! Il est temps d'aller voir Sa Majesté, l'interrompit Zexion.

Sans attendre la réponse, il attrapa Roxas par le col et le traîna loin du miroir. Ce fut ainsi jusqu'aux grandes portes de la salle du trône.

- Mais, protesta le blond, pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas m'admirer ? Je te montre que j'aime ce que tu fais au moins ! Pourquoi es-tu aussi tyrannique ?

- Parce que c'est mon travail, répondit le jeune homme.

Roxas eut un sourire. Il hésita à sauter au cou de Zexion et se ravisa au dernier moment. Pas sûr que ce soit très bien vu si quelqu'un passait à ce moment-là. Et puis, il aurait tout le temps de le faire dans sa chambre après l'entrevue… Zexion coupa le fil de ses pensées en ouvrant la porte.

* * *

><p>Et voilà le premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'aurez aimé (ou que vous ne l'aurez pas détesté, au choix). Maintenant que vous avez lu ce chapitre, à vous de décider dans quelle catégorie de fous vous me casez XD<p>

Reviews ? (sinon je continue pas)


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : L'amour vient de la mer

Auteur : ajsky

Résumé : Quand le prince Roxas est capturé par des pirates…

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix. Heureusement pour eux, d'ailleurs, sinon certains souffriraient…

Pairings : mystère, je vous laisse découvrir…

Warning : relation homosexuelle, les homophobes, c'est la petite croix rouge en haut à droite.

Merci à hinatanatkae (ma première review, c'est la tienne, merci ^^), darkmoonlady, Clair Obscure (Roxas se retrouve avec des pirates par malchance… et sa malchance ne fait que commencer) et MaliciaRoxasSasuke (tu vois plutôt Roxas avec Axel… Avec quel autre personnage je pourrais le mettre ? Question à débattre…)

Pardon, pardon, pardon, je suis en retard ! Désolée mais faudra s'en prendre à l'école ! XD J'arrête de vous soûler avec mes bêtises. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Roxas entra dans l'immense salle – ou plutôt, Zexion le poussa dans la salle puisqu'il rechignait à y entrer. La première chose que vit le prince fut une tornade blonde qui lui sauta dessus.<p>

- Ventus, fit une voix calme, tu pourrais laisser ton frère respirer.

Roxas réussit à se débarrasser de sa sangsue de frère et se redressa. Naminé le regardait avec un air qui disait « Tu es encore en retard. » Il n'y prêta guère d'attention et tourna la tête vers le roi.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il en laissant les bonnes manières de côté, s'attirant un coup de coude de sa sœur. Heu… Cloud ? Tu m'écoutes ?

L'interpellé sortit de sa torpeur. Roxas soupira. Ils n'iraient pas loin si le souverain ne l'écoutait pas plus de trois secondes.

Le roi Cloud était juste et bon, mais il se laissait facilement emporter dans ses pensées. Cela avait toujours été vrai – Cloud avait toujours été un enfant lunatique – mais ça l'était encore plus depuis quelques années. Depuis le jour où le château avait été attaqué en fait. Le jour où il était devenu roi.

Ce jour avait marqué les esprits de tous. Des hommes ayant juré fidélité à Sephiroth, étaient entrés dans le château afin de tuer le roi et sa famille. Bien que cette tentative eut échoué – la famille royale n'avait pas été exterminée – le bilan fut terrible. De nombreuses personnes perdirent la vie en ce jour funeste. Des villageois, qui avaient voulu empêcher les agresseurs d'atteindre le château, avaient été massacrés sans pitié, beaucoup de soldats étaient morts en défendant le palais, des serviteurs qui s'étaient trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment n'avaient pas été épargnés, pas même les enfants. Le roi, qui était dans la salle du trône, attendait son fils ainé pour lui parler. Cependant, Cloud ne semblait pas pressé d'arriver, il était en train de courir dans le château à cause de Zack, son protecteur – c'est-à-dire que Zack le faisait tourner en bourrique et le blond essayait désespérément de lui échapper. Le monarque était d'une grande patience mais là, ce qu'il avait à dire était très important et il commençait à s'impatienter. C'est alors qu'une dizaine d'hommes avait détruit la porte et l'avait attaqué. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'avait raconté un serviteur qui était passé par là et qui avait miraculeusement survécu. Cloud n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé par la suite. Il se souvenait être arrivé dans la salle du trône, avoir vu son père et le sang. Ensuite, il se rappelait Zack qui lui avait caché la vue et puis après plus rien. Le trou noir. Plus tard, Zack lui avait annoncé la mort du roi et il lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé. Le choc fut terrible. Pas seulement pour Cloud, bien qu'il ait vu l'abominable scène, mais aussi pour ses frères et sœur.

Sept ans plus tard, Roxas se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour. Il jouait à cache-cache avec Ventus et Naminé et c'était lui qui comptait. Il avait su bien plus tard que ce qui était arrivé à Naminé. Ventus, lui, s'était caché dans un coin où personne ne pouvait le trouver et n'avait donc pas rencontré de danger. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car sinon, le garçon ne serait plus en vie puisqu'il n'était pas avec ses protecteurs. Roxas n'avait pas eu cette chance. Il avait croisé ces hommes armés et effrayants au détour d'un couloir extérieur alors qu'il cherchait son frère et sa sœur. Il avait cru qu'il allait mourir en voyant les épées – dont certaines étaient couvertes de sang – lorsque Zexion était intervenu, semblant apparaître de nulle part. Les assaillants avaient été si surpris qu'ils baissèrent leur garde comptant sur leur supériorité numérique – ils étaient cinq face à un malheureux gamin de dix ans qui ne mesurait pas plus d'un mètre vingt-cinq. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu que ledit gamin était capable de faire des saltos à une hauteur égale à deux fois sa taille.

- Alors ? demanda Roxas, une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix. Qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire ?

Cloud allait répondre lorsqu'une jeune femme entra dans la salle. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et des yeux bruns. Elle portait une robe violette simple à bretelles et tenait la main à une petite fille âgée de deux ans.

- Tifa ? s'étonna Cloud. Je croyais que tu étais occupée avec Aerith.

- Xion voulait te voir, expliqua la jeune femme tandis que la petite fille se jetait dans les bras de son père. Mais nous allons vous laisser

Si Xion ressemblait en tous points à sa mère, elle avait conservé les yeux bleus de Cloud. Elle était adorable dans sa robe bleue ciel.

- Ro'as ! gazouilla-t-elle en l'apercevant.

Elle se dirigea vers lui en courant. Du moins, aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses petites jambes. Elle était presque arrivée à son niveau lorsqu'elle trébucha et s'étala par terre. Le silence se fit dans la salle, tous s'attendaient à ce que Xion se mette à pleurer. Mais il n'en fut rien. Elle se releva en riant et atteint sa destination, à savoir les bras de son oncle. Pendant ce temps, Tifa murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de son époux.

Il était assez incroyable de voir comment se comportait le couple royal. Ils ressemblaient à deux gamins. Tifa était l'amie d'enfance de Cloud et au fil du temps, leur amitié s'était changée en amour. Pourtant, Tifa n'était pas une noble. Au début, certains n'acceptaient tout simplement pas qu'une personne étrangère à la noblesse puisse entrer dans la famille royale ils craignaient que le pouvoir ne lui monte à la tête. Mais, ils changèrent vite d'avis, car Tifa ne s'intéressait nullement à son statut, tout ce qui l'importait était d'aider les gens. La jeune femme récupéra sa fille malgré quelques réticences de la part de la petite et retourna à ses occupations.

- Ventus, Naminé, pourriez-vous nous laisser s'il vous plaît ? demanda l'aîné des blonds.

La raison de cette demande était très simple. Il voulait parler à Roxas sans être gêné par les gamineries de Ventus. Quant à Naminé, elle était déjà au courant il lui avait déjà expliqué. Aussi, la jeune fille dut presque tirer son petit frère hors de la pièce.

- Roxas, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, commença Cloud. J'aimerais que tu ailles dans un pays avec le quel nous avons des contacts pour former une alliance avec son gouvernement. De nouveaux troubles sont apparus, et pour être honnête, ils m'inquiètent un peu.

- Heu, tu ne veux quand même pas que je me marie avec une fille du seigneur de ton-pays-dont-j'ai-oublié-le-nom ?

- Roxas… Qu'est ce que tu fais en cours, tu dors ?

- Non, avoua le prince en se rappelant la seule fois où cela lui était arrivé il avait cru mourir lorsqu'il s'était fait réprimander. Mais je ne me rappelle pas des cours de géographie, ce n'est pas intéressant…

- N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu t'ennuies parce que je ne te croirais pas.

- D'accord, d'accord, tu as raison. Mais pourquoi moi ? gémit le plus jeune.

- C'est très simple. Je ne peux pas envoyer Ventus, il est trop jeune et il vaut mieux que ce ne soit pas Naminé, ils risquent de ne pas la prendre au sérieux puisque c'est une femme.

- Pourtant Tifa participe bien aux négociations, fit remarquer Roxas.

- C'est différent, répondit Cloud. Elle peut le faire parce que nous sommes tous à égalité dans notre royaume. C'était déjà le cas au temps de tes parents. Je croyais que l'on t'avait enseigné l'histoire de notre famille et son fonctionnement.

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel. Oh oui, il en avait entendu parler puisque Zexion passait son temps à le lui rabâcher. Cependant, cette explication sembla lui suffire puisqu'il adhéra à la requête de son frère.

- D'accord, je vais y aller. Mais une fois là-bas, qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ?

- Tu vas assurer l'alliance avec ce pays. C'est très important pour la sécurité de nos deux royaumes. Cela permettrait d'avoir une aide lors d'une guerre ou une rébellion comme celle d'il y a sept ans. Oh, et dernier détail, tu iras avec une vingtaine de soldats.

- Oh non, pitié, pas autant ! gémit le prince. Là, il y en a assez pour que Ventus vienne avec moi sans qu'il risque quoi que ce soit !

- Sécurité, Roxas, sécurité, répondit Cloud. Et, bien sûr, Zexion va t'accompagner. Interdit de sauter de joie, prévint-il tout de même, connaissant son frère et les sentiments qu'il avait pour son protecteur. Ah, et Vexen vient aussi.

A ses mots, Roxas cessa de sourire et il grimaça. Vexen était médecin, certes, mais il était surtout complètement barré ! Il n'avait de cesse de faire des expériences pour le moins douteuses… Néanmoins, Roxas ne discuta pas et il accepta de prendre la mer ainsi accompagné. Bien qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur durant les jours qui suivirent…

Le jour du départ, toute la famille royale se rendit au port pour dire au revoir à Roxas. Ventus était accroché à son frère, pleurant de toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Non, ne pars pas Roxas, tu n'as pas le droit ! Pourquoi tu peux partir toi et pas moi ? Hein, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas juste ! Je veux y aller aussi ! Moi aussi, je veux aller sur un bateau et rencontrer des pirates !

- Heu… Ventus, je ne vais pas rencontrer des pirates… je vais assurer une alliance avec un pays voisin et ça n'a rien d'amusant. Alors, tu vas rester ici sagement et attendre que je revienne, c'est bien compris ?

- Nan ce n'est pas juste ! Je veux y aller ! Je veux y aller !

Roxas avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir étouffé tant Ventus le serrait fort. Il tourna la tête vers Zexion et lui jeta un regard désespéré signifiant « Aide-moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Regard auquel le jeune homme répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Il n'allait pas s'interposer – question de principes – et Roxas le savait, bien qu'il refuse de l'admettre. Le prince le maudit. Il allait l'engueuler dès qu'ils seraient seuls…

Après de courts « au revoir » le navire s'éloigna tandis qu'un petit blond se jurait de préparer une surprise pour le retour de son frère.

Sur le bateau, c'était un peu chaotique. Tous évitaient de se retrouver proche de Vexen qui testait un produit de son invention sur de l'eau de mer. Certains assuraient avoir déjà entendu plusieurs explosions…

Dans la cabine, Roxas, qui avait oublié de se venger de Zexion, cherchait à savoir dans quelle direction ils allaient mais impossible de comprendre la carte : il la tenait à l'envers.

- Rah ! Je n'y comprends rien ! geignit-il en perdant patience.

- Si vous teniez la carte dans l'autre sens, ça irait déjà mieux, suggéra Zexion sans lever les yeux de son petit carnet de notes.

Roxas obéit mais il ne comprenait toujours pas.

- Zexion ! Je n'y arrive pas !

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel. Le prince était exaspérant. Il faudrait qu'il pense à ajouter la lecture de carte aux cours de Roxas à leur retour. Refoulant son agacement au fond de lui-même, il daigna enfin se lever et venir lui expliquer. Ce à quoi le blond répondit en manquant de l'étouffer…

Soudain, une violente secousse ébranla le bateau. Roxas fut si surpris qu'il dut s'accrocher à Zexion pour ne pas tomber. Un soldat entra dans la cabine, l'air affolé.

- Votre Altesse !

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Roxas qui reprenait ses esprits tant bien que mal.

- Nous sommes attaqués par des pirates !

- Quoi ?

Le prince n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Des pirates ? Mais ça n'était pas prévu ! A croire que Ventus lui avait porté la poisse… A ce moment-là, les vitres explosèrent. Roxas se sentit être projeté au sol. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir Zexion au dessus de lui. Il l'avait protégé… comme toujours.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Roxas, encore sonné.

- Bien. A présent, vous ne bougez pas d'ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne. C'est bien compris ?

Roxas voulut lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était plus un enfant mais l'air grave qu'affichait Zexion l'en dissuada très vite. Aussi, il promit d'obéir. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus libéra son épée de son fourreau et sortit de la cabine en courant. Roxas n'entendit bientôt plus que le bruit des croisements entre plusieurs lames.

Il avait promis mais la curiosité était plus forte que tout. Aussi, il se releva en vitesse et sortit. Sur le pont, tout n'était que carnage et violence. L'odeur du sang donna la nausée au prince et de nombreux corps jonchaient le sol. Roxas eut un haut-le-cœur. Et si Zexion était… Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent entra brusquement dans son champ de vision, coupant net ses pensées.

Roxas tira son épée. Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir se battre. Il pesta. Non pas qu'il ne sache pas se battre – et mieux valait pour lui qu'il se montre digne de son enseignement s'il ne voulait pas que Zexion lui colle des entraînements supplémentaires lorsqu'ils rentreraient – mais il n'aimait pas ça.

Le prince avait beau être doué, il s'aperçut bien vite que son adversaire lui était bien supérieur. Coup droit, parade, esquive… Roxas avait beaucoup de mal à échapper à chaque coup donné. Soudain, son ennemi, dans une contre-attaque, réussit à le désarmer. Le blond vit son épée voler quelques mètres plus loin. Il jura, bien que cela lui soit interdit. Bon sang, ce n'était pas le moment de penser aux règles, il allait mourir !

Un peu plus loin, Zexion observait Roxas tout en affrontant quatre pirates à la fois. Et il avait bien vu que le prince était en grande difficulté. Sautant au dessus de la balustrade, il s'interposa alors que le pirate abaissait son sabre pour tuer Roxas. S'ensuit alors un long combat.

Pendant ce temps, Roxas s'était redressé et il avait juste eu le temps d'apercevoir son protecteur avant de sentir une violente douleur à la tête. Il s'effondra sur le sol. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut du rouge qui contrastait avec le ciel gris. Du sang ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions et ce fut le noir.

* * *

><p>Et qu'est ce que c'est ce rouge ? Faudra attendre pour le savoir !<p>

Le passage Tifa/Cloud est mièvre, je saaaais… et j'ai un peu honte…

Et je suis désolée, je connais rien à l'escrime alors les fans de ce sport, pardonnez-moi ! Je me suis juste renseignée un minimum pour pas raconter n'importe quoi mais c'est pas encore ça…

Cliquez sur review, c'est un ordre ! xD


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : L'amour vient de la mer

Auteur : ajsky

Résumé : Quand le prince Roxas est capturé par des pirates…

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix. Heureusement pour eux, d'ailleurs, sinon certains souffriraient…

Pairings : mystère, je vous laisse découvrir…

Warning : c'est du shônen-ai, les homophobes, c'est la petite croix rouge en haut à droite.

Merci à hinatanatkae (tu vas avoir la réponse à une de tes questions même si tu avais déjà deviné de quoi il s'agissait), Lillion et MaliciaRoxasSasuke pour leurs reviews. Et pardon, pardon, pardon pour le retard T.T Mais comptez désormais que mon rythme de publication sera instable.

* * *

><p>Axel soupira. Il s'ennuyait. Il avait déjà fait le tour du bateau quatre fois, houspillé ceux qui lavaient le pont parce qu'ils ne s'appliquaient pas – il ne supportait pas la présence de saletés sur son bateau – il était allé voir Riku pour s'assurer de leur itinéraire c'est-à-dire, que des choses habituelles et monotones. Il s'était également énervé une bonne dizaine de fois sur les membres d'équipage, surtout sur le guetteur qui était un véritable idiot. Il avait réussi à recevoir un seau sur la tête et en venait à se cogner contre tous les obstacles qu'il rencontrait… Malgré tout, le roux devait bien reconnaître que c'était drôle mais tout de même… Il avait aussi eu une dispute avec Larxene car celle-ci l'interrompait toutes les cinq secondes pour lui proposer de nouvelles idées de tortures ou de mises à mort. Elle avait déjà sorti la planche, ses poignards, un canon, un sabre, une corde, une épée, un arc et des flèches, un pistolet et même un tonneau ! Axel réfléchissait encore à ce qu'elle avait voulu faire avec, mais la réponse lui restait et resterait toujours inconnue. Une chose était sûre, la jeune femme avait un sérieux problème psychologique. Mais à présent, il n'avait plus rien à faire et il tournait en rond comme une âme en peine. Oui, décidément, Axel s'ennuyait.<p>

Ce n'était pas le cas quelques heures plus tôt, dans la matinée. En effet, Demyx avait commencé à s'agiter et à crier du haut de son poste, disant qu'il apercevait un navire au loin. Axel avait été ravi, il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser. Et, ce fut le cas. Il put se déchaîner, tuant ainsi quatre soldats. Puis, il découvrit une cale où était entreposé un grand nombre de richesses. Et il avait fini par apercevoir un petit blond, à l'air perdu, qui semblait être la personne la plus importante sur le bateau, si bien qu'il l'avait assommé afin de le ramener sur son navire pour lui poser deux-trois questions. Malheureusement, Axel avait dû taper trop fort car, en plus de la bosse qui se formait sur la tête du blondinet, la victime ne se réveilla pas, même vingt minutes plus tard. Ce qui eut le don d'agacer prodigieusement le capitaine qui, étant d'un naturel très impatient, détestait attendre pour avoir les réponses à ses interrogations. Néanmoins, le roux savait qu'il aurait ses réponses aussi, il se calma bien vite.

Seul un détail gâchait le magnifique tableau qu'était cette attaque. Un tout petit détail, certes, mais qui posait un gros problème. Et cela, Axel ne l'avait pas prévu.

Lorsque Roxas ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut une atroce migraine. Recouvrant peu à peu ses sens, il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, à peine éclairée. Les souvenirs lui revinrent lentement. Le départ, la carte, l'attaque, le pirate, Zexion, le rouge… Roxas déglutit. Zexion avait-il été blessé ? Ou pire ? Essayant de ne pas penser au pire, il se mit debout, mais chancela, et finalement, retomba au sol. Soudain, un rayon de lumière l'aveugla.

- Tiens, je me suis trompé de porte ? fit une voix étonnée. Pourtant non, il ne me semble pas… Depuis quand ils enferment des gamins dans des pièces pareilles sur ce bateau ? Je parie que c'est encore une idée de Larxene.

- Attend ! intervint Roxas alors que l'autre allait refermer la porte. Je… je peux savoir où nous sommes ?

- Tu es sur un bateau pirate, petit, lui répondit le pirate. Allez viens, sors de là, tu n'as pas l'air dangereux et tu n'es pas armé de toute façon, on risque pas grand-chose je suppose…

Le prince lui obéit donc et il fut aveuglé par la lumière du soleil. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour s'habituer à la luminosité qui l'entourait. Ses sens lui parurent engourdis car il avait l'impression que ses gestes étaient lourds et maladroits. Il allait poser une nouvelle question au pirate qui l'accompagnait quand…

- Demyx, je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas sympathiser avec les prisonniers ! fit une voix.

- Allez, c'est bon Axel, j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu ! répliqua ce dernier. C'est ennuyeux de rester seul en haut du mât toute la journée ! En plus, il y fait froid avec le vent. Et puis, regarde comme il est mignon, ajouta-t-il en désignant Roxas, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis, rétorqua amèrement ledit Axel. D'après Riku, il sait se défendre à l'épée. Plutôt bien d'ailleurs, même si ce n'est pas suffisant pour le battre.

- Pas comme le démon que vous avez eu tout à l'heure ? demanda Demyx, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Ne me parle pas de lui, grogna Axel. Ce gamin est insupportable ! Mais le pire, c'est qu'il refuse de répondre à nos questions et l'idée de mourir ne semble pas lui faire peur le moins du monde.

- Il doit avoir une loyauté à toute épreuve envers son maître, fit remarquer le blond.

- Demyx, c'est rare que tu dises des choses intelligentes, se moqua l'autre.

- Eh, c'est méchant ce que tu viens de dire à l'instant ! s'exclama celui-ci après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Axel en regardant vers le ciel, il va bien falloir que ce môme réponde à nos questions… Même si je dois le forcer…

_Flash Back_

Axel venait d'assommer le petit blond, qui devait faire de beaux rêves à présent. Tant mieux, car ce qui l'attendait n'avait rien d'un rêve. Puis, il se tourna vers son second qui était encore aux prises avec un gamin. Certes, ledit gamin se battait bien mais tout de même…

- Bon Riku, tu attends quoi pour en finir ? Le déluge peut-être ? Je te préviens, on ne va pas t'attendre éternellement !

- Si tu crois que c'est facile, tu te trompes, répondit ce dernier sans le regarder. Je n'ai jamais rencontré un adversaire ayant un tel niveau, et toi tu me demandes de faire vite ! Tu n'as pas un peu l'impression que tu exagères ?

- Ah, fais quelque chose, mais dépêche-toi ! Assomme-le ou je ne sais pas, mais termine afin qu'on puisse y aller !

Riku soupira. Axel n'était qu'un crétin impatient, il n'avait rien écouté. Parfois l'envie de taper sur son capitaine afin de lui remettre les idées en place l'effleurait mais jusqu'ici, il s'était abstenu. Il commençait à le regretter d'ailleurs. Une secousse manqua de le faire tomber. Axel commença à hurler mais ce n'était pas à son intention cette fois.

- Larxene, j'avais dit pas maintenant ! Tu devais attendre mon signal ! Oh c'est pas vrai, si je l'attrape celle-là, ça va barder…

Son lieutenant l'écouta patiemment râler sans se déconcentrer de son combat dont il appréciait la durée. En effet, Riku n'avait jamais eu affaire à un adversaire aussi coriace, jusqu'à présent, tous ceux qu'il avait affrontés avaient fini par fatiguer et monter des signes de faiblesse. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas le cas. Certes son adversaire était jeune – dix-huit ans tout au plus – et ne souffrait de l'handicap qu'était l'âge, mais il aurait dû ne pas avoir beaucoup d'expérience dans le combat. Pourtant, il se battait parfaitement bien, sans laisser la place à la moindre faille ou à la moindre hésitation. En dépit du fait que le bateau coulait et qu'Axel était en train de lui hurler dessus pour qu'il se dépêche de finir le combat, Riku aurait bien souhaité que l'affrontement dure plus longtemps, car tout cela était vraiment intéressant.

Hélas, Axel avait épuisé sa réserve de patience et il eut une idée qu'il estima brillante. Il attrapa le blondinet, toujours inconscient, et pointa son épée sur sa gorge. Il ne restait qu'à voir si cela serait efficace.

Et ce fut le cas. Car quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme qu'Axel avait déjà surnommé démon se rendait, évitant habilement tout de même de se faire embrocher par Riku.

- Tiens, attache-le avec ça, fit le capitaine en lui lançant des cordes.

- Tu te promènes souvent avec des cordes sur toi ? demanda le lieutenant très ironiquement.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, grogna le roux avant de prendre le petit blond dans ses bras pour le porter sur le bateau.

Le jeune homme eut un long soupir, puis il obéit à son capitaine, serrant les liens de l'adolescent qui se laissa faire docilement. Bien trop docilement. Riku le fit avancer jusqu'à la cabine de pilotage du bateau, se doutant qu'Axel allait vouloir lui poser des questions. Et il n'avait pas tort car dix minutes plus tard, le roux ouvrit violemment la porte de la pièce, suivi par Demyx et Larxene qui semblait contrariée. Il fallait croire qu'elle venait de se faire ramener à l'ordre… Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés remarqua que son capitaine s'était débarrassé de son fardeau blond et qu'il semblait encore regretter que celui-ci ne se soit pas réveillé car il semblait que ce soit lui le dirigeant du navire qui devait avoir rejoint les poissons maintenant. Axel s'assit sur une chaise à l'envers – c'est-à-dire le dossier devant afin de pouvoir s'avachir dessus comme s'il était fatigué – inspira profondément et se lança. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Quel est ton nom ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Je réitère ma question, quel est ton nom ?

Axel n'obtint pas plus de réponse que la première. Passablement agacé, il se dit qu'il allait gifler l'adolescent quand celui daigna enfin ouvrir la bouche.

- Cela ne vous servirait à rien de le savoir, répondit le prisonnier.

- Bon, soupira le pirate, on va passer à autre chose. Tu es un noble, non ?

Cette fois-ci encore, le roux n'eut pas de réponse à sa question. Dans un coin, Demyx essayait d'étouffer un fou rire, Larxene se demandait quand son capitaine en aurait fini et qu'elle pourrait jeter l'impertinent à la mer, et Riku, qui vérifiait leur route, semblait blasé. La bêtise d'Axel semblait le lasser.

- D'accord, tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu-là…

Le capitaine se leva et s'approcha de son prisonnier avant de le gifler violemment. Pourtant il vit quelque chose qui le surprit. L'insupportable adolescent n'avait aucunement peur de lui et il le regarda avec un air indifférent. Il se moquait de la mort, cela se lisait dans ses yeux. Axel en fut troublé. Comment un gamin pouvait ne pas avoir peur de mourir ?

- Pourquoi y avait-il autant de trésors dans la cale de votre bateau ?

Décidément, l'obstination devait être un des traits de caractère principaux du jeune homme. Axel perdit son calme et il lança un poignard en direction de son prisonnier qui ne sembla nullement sans méfier puisqu'il ne bougea pas, attendant calmement que l'arme aille se planter dans le mur, à une dizaine de centimètres de sa tête. Le roux, très agacé, s'approcha une nouvelle fois de l'insolent qui le défiait encore.

- Ecoute-moi bien, le môme, je ne le répéterai pas vingt fois. Dis-nous pourquoi vous transportiez autant d'objets de valeur sur votre bateau. Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué de répondre à cette question !

- A quoi savoir cela vous servira-t-il ? s'enquit le garçon.

- Je veux connaître les crétins riches que nous avons empêché d'obtenir de nouveaux objets sans valeur.

- Alors pourquoi vous avez tout pris ?

- On distribue une partie aux pauvres, une autre partie sert à nous permettre d'acheter de quoi nous nourrir et le reste, on le jette à la mer ! répondit le roux. Une minute ! Pourquoi est-ce que je réponds à tes questions ? C'est l'inverse normalement !

- D'accord, je vais répondre à votre question aussi idiote soit-elle. Nous devions amener ce trésor à des crétins qui ne s'intéressent qu'aux richesses et autres biens matériels.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu n'en as rien à faire ? reprit Axel qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Bien sûr que si.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Pendant qu'ils parlaient sans se soucier de sa présence, Roxas observa Axel à la dérobée. Il devait bien admettre que ce pirate avait quelque chose de… fascinant. Pour commencer, il avait les cheveux rouges. Rouges ? Qu'est ce que… La mémoire lui revint brusquement. C'était cela le rouge qu'il avait vu avant de s'évanouir ! Il se gifla mentalement pour ne pas avoir fait le lien plus tôt.

- Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux Demyx, l'avertit Axel. Je suis le capitaine, c'est moi qui décide sur ce bateau. Que tu sois d'accord ou pas avec moi ne compte pas, sauf si tu as vraiment envie de passer le reste de ta vie en haut du mât sans avoir le droit d'en descendre.

- Tu dis ça mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Sinon qui va te supporter les soirs où tu as trop bu ?

Axel sembla vexé par la remarque du guetteur mais il ne pouvait nier que celui-ci avait raison.

- Tu m'agaces, lâcha finalement le roux, une moue désinvolte sur le visage. Oh et puis ce n'est pas grave, je vais voir Riku. Suis-moi, toi, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Roxas. Et Demyx, tu le surveilles !

Curieux – et obligé d'obéir au capitaine s'il voulait rester en vie – Roxas le suivit jusqu'à la cabine de pilotage. A peine entré, il se précipita vers Zexion, qui était gardé par un jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'eux qui ne semblait guère ravi par la tâche qui lui avait été confiée. Derrière lui, il entendit Axel soupirer et donner de nouveaux ordres à son second. Ne se souciant que peu de ce que penserait le pirate de ses actes, Roxas eut soudain une idée qu'il n'aurait jamais eue en temps normal mais dans le cas présent, il était tout sauf en situation normale : il se comporta comme le faisait Ventus.

- J'ai eu si peur ! gémit-il en s'accrochant un peu plus à son protecteur – lequel leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous n'êtes pas censé être suffisamment âgé pour ne plus faire ce genre de choses ? demanda Zexion.

- Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? fit le prince avec une moue triste et suppliante.

Si Zexion était touché par l'expression de Roxas, il n'en montra rien. C'était toujours ainsi. Jamais, il ne devait montrer le moindre signe d'attachement pour son protégé, surtout devant des ennemis qui seraient prêts à tout pour tuer le blond.

- Tiens, tu ne t'es pas encore détaché ? s'étonna Roxas en désignant les liens de son garde du corps.

Lorsque Zexion défit les cordes qui le retenaient en un claquement de doigts, Axel crut qu'il rêvait. Ou qu'il était au beau milieu d'un cauchemar plutôt. Sur quel diable étaient-ils tombés ? Ce gamin réussissait des choses que le pirate n'aurait pas crues possibles. Tout d'abord, il égalait Riku à l'épée, or Riku avait toujours été le meilleur il ne craignait pas les menaces de mort ou le chantage si on exceptait ce qui concernait le blond que Demyx avait libéré, et maintenant, il se libérait lui-même de ses liens alors qu'Axel était sûr d'avoir fait vérifier trois fois qu'ils étaient bien attachés. Il n'était pas humain, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

- Bien, bien, soupira le capitaine. Tout cela est passionnant mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il y a un gamin de douze ans sur mon bateau.

- J'ai quinze ans, répliqua Roxas vexé.

- On ne dirait pas avec ton mètre cinquante, se moqua Axel, amusé par l'expression de colère du blond.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler comme cela ! s'indigna le prince. C'est parfaitement impoli ! Personne ne vous a jamais appris les bonnes manières ?

Il ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de la gravité de ses propos. Il était en présence de pirates qui n'attendaient qu'une erreur de sa part pour le tuer.

- J'ai tous les droits, petit, fit Axel, amusé par la situation.

Il aimait bien les réactions du blondinet cela le distrayait.

- Je peux savoir qui est la forte personnalité qui me tient tête ?

- Je suis le pr… aïe !

Zexion venait de lui donner une claque sur la tête afin de l'empêcher de continuer sa phrase. Il le regardait d'un air grave qui devait l'inciter à se taire mais le blond ne comprit rien.

- Mais Zexion, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? demanda Roxas, une petite moue suppliante sur le visage, quelques larmes venant s'ajouter au tableau. J'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux quand même !

- Si tu répondais à la question plutôt, suggéra habilement Axel qui voulait vraiment savoir qui était ce petit bavard.

- Je suis le prince Roxas, déclara finalement le blond.

A cette annonce, les pirates semblèrent très surpris à part Riku dont l'air impassible ne quittait jamais le visage, et Zexion était catastrophé. C'était fini. Roxas était mort…

* * *

><p>Bah voilà, c'est fini.<p>

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, s'il vous plaît…

Et encore pardon pour le retard !


End file.
